


Brighter, Brightest

by filthlouie



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Elounor, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, because the fluff comes naturally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthlouie/pseuds/filthlouie
Summary: Eleanor has a birthday surprise for Louis.





	Brighter, Brightest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dears. I wrote this in December and originally posted it on tumblr, but I decided to expand to AO3. I have so may more ideas on things to write! Feel free to come visit on tumblr -- I'm filthlouie there as well -- and send me any requests you might have <3

Louis is tugged into consciousness gently, the rustling of sheets hissing in his ear and a warm wet suckling making his toes curl, eyes fluttering open.

He shouldn’t be surprised to see Eleanor kneeling over him, mouth slipping off of his cock, and yet, a surprised, “Oh,” comes out of his mouth.

“Happy birthday, babe,” she says with a playful smirk before sinking on him again. His hips react involuntarily, jerking into the heat of her mouth and he curses under his breath. He can tell she’s smiling, though, used to getting far worse and loving every second.

“S’not my birthday yet, is it?” He asks, somehow still able to form coherent thoughts despite being paralyzed with the pressure in his groin, the inexplicable delight of having Eleanor’s mouth on him.

She pulls off again, hair stood up messily around her head, nearly covering her face, lips swollen and eyes bright. The sight of her makes his chest swell and he reaches down, thumbing across her flushed cheekbone.

“D’you want me to stop, then?” She asks with a cocked eyebrow, and he shakes his head vehemently.

“Never– Would never say no to you.” She tilts her head at his words, latching her mouth at his hipbone. She sucks at his skin, knowing exactly where he’s the most sensitive and his cock twitches in response. He knows better than to touch himself when she’s gotten started, so he clenches the sheets next to him instead. “You know that,” he adds, voice still rough with sleep.

She seems satisfied with that answer, hand firmly grasping his cock. She thumbs along his foreskin, teasing the head ever so gently. He could go mad like this, he thinks, and he wouldn’t even mind. As long as he has her steady gaze on him, her breath touching his skin, her skin gracing him with her touch.

“This isn’t your birthday present, anyway,” she says. She shifts up on the bed somewhat clumsily, swinging her leg around his thigh. She presses herself against him and he can feel how wet her pussy is against his thigh. His mouth waters at the prospect of tasting her and he licks his lips.

“What’s the occasion, then?” He asks just as she twists her wrists just right and he follows it with a gasp. She bites his shoulder with a grin.

“S’hard to control myself waking up next to this,” she says and grinds against him again. The dual assault is just too much and he blinks wordlessly at the ceiling. “Love seeing you so out of it. Makes me feel wanted,” she adds, and it’s so soft he can’t be sure she meant to be heard.

“El, baby. This is just for you, you know that.” His fingers have found her head, cradling her face gently. He can’t imagine her not knowing, and he kisses her as deep as he can, his entire body consumed with her presence. Her mouth on his, tongue pushing into his mouth, her pussy riding his thigh like her life depends on it, her hand gripping his cock. He mumbles out, “‘M practically comatose just from having your mouth on me, for Chrissake.”

He can tell she’s pleased with that from the way her leg tightens around his thigh. “Think I wanna go for a ride,” she teases before pushing herself up. Louis’ breath is caught in his throat as he watches her above him. The curve of her waist and her breasts heaving with every breath, nipples pebbled. He wants to touch; wants to always be touching her, tasting her. But he has to wait his turn, he knows.

She easily straddles his hips, his cock pressed right along the folds of her pussy. The slide is excruciating; wet and hot and not nearly enough. She keeps a steady pace, her breath catching more each time his cockhead passes her entrance. He bucks up when he feels it and she giggles with a shake of her head.

“Always so impatient,” she whispers hoarsely. But she doesn’t mind, he can tell from the way she lifts up and holds him steady, sinking onto him.

He holds his breath at the feeling, being enveloped so thoroughly. It sounds ridiculous, he knows, to think of it like this, but he can’t help it: it’s the most profound experience he’s had, every time. Like being welcomed home, Eleanor squeezes tightly around him and he groans. It takes everything he has not to buck into her, the tightness making him jittery and calm all at once.

He loves when she rides him; when she decides she wants to take charge a little bit. When she pushes against his shoulders and scrapes along his biceps. Someday he’ll get all the marks she leaves on him tattooed on for the world to see.

“Only for you,” he says, and she starts to shake her head before she stills. Her mouth drops open and she grinds down against him, clit swollen as it rubs against his groin.

“So good to me,” she mutters. “Fuck me so well,” she adds, fingers digging into his ribs, even though she’s doing most of the work right now.

She picks up pace, hips undulating against him, thighs tight around his hips. “Love you,” he says, without thought, and she smiles on a moan. Lips parting and tongue peeking out as she throws her head back. A drop of sweat slides down her throat into the dip of her collarbone. The skin of her chest flushed. Her stomach clenches as she grinds harder onto him, pussy squeezing him rhythmically. He could come just from the sight of her face, twisted in pleasure. Eyes screwed shut and a staccato whine escaping her mouth.

“Gorgeous,” he says, gripping onto her hips and holding her steady as his hips jerk up. She bounces on top of him, breasts jiggling from the movement and her breathing uneven.

“Oh god,” she says, a moan following quickly thereafter. Her thighs shake and she gets impossibly tighter around him. He won’t stop, can’t stop thrusting up into her, her body clinging to him as she squeezes rhythmically around him.

“Fuck–” He starts to lose his rhythm, hips pushing up as she grinds down on him.

“Lou–” her head tips forward as she slumps against him. He takes the opportunity to thumb at her clit, and she jerks against him. Her whine is long and sharp, hitting him right in the chest. He fucks her through her orgasm, his own nerves sparking with electricity.

He comes when her mouth finally meets his, mouth lazy and open and like everything he’s ever wanted.

“El–” He starts and has to smile. He can’t believe he gets this. She’s biting her lip as she slides off of him, pliant and plastered to his side.

“You’re the one who fucks me well,” he says and she starts laughing, covering her face. Somehow bashful after waking him up with her mouth on his cock, after riding his cock.

“Stop.”

“Okay,” he says, kissing her shoulder. She rolls her eyes at the lie but doesn’t say anything else.

“D’you want to know what your gift is, then?” She asks, hand resting easy above his his heart. He clutches her hand, thumb worrying over her wrist.

“That was definitely enough,” he says and this time she laughs.

“I get it, you love me,” she tries to sound stern, but her voice cracks with her smile. He knows she hates being put on the spot like this, but he needs her to know. The thought of her not– it breaks his heart. He already lost her once, he can’t risk it happening again.

“Really, really do, yeah.”

“Well, it’s still not your gift. You can have me anytime, you know.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” He smirks and she kisses the corner of his mouth.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” she says with a wiggle of her brows and he laughs, and he knows it’s true. She initiates just as often as he does, and with as much zest. It’s why they don’t leave either of their houses much anymore; too busy making up for lost time, craving each others’ touch.

“Alright, what is it?” He asks, curiosity getting the best of him.

Eleanor gives his a broad smile, lip bitten. Her face still flushed from her orgasm. She reaches over him, pulling at her phone.

“S’not as fancy as having a physical ticket but–” She starts, thumbing at the screen before presenting it to him.

An email confirmation. For a trip to Amsterdam.

His chest feels tight and he blinks steadily, eyes darting towards her smiling face as she rests against his shoulder. “Well?” She asks.

“El–” He starts, mouth twisting open. He can’t even verbalize anything right now, chest too tight and too open at the same time. “It’s too much, baby.”

“It’s just enough. Brought me there for my birthday… and we are making up for lost time.”

“Yeah,” he says, fingers pushing strands of her hair out of her face. This girl. Too good for him, she is.

“So that’s what we’ll do. It’s our place isn’t it?” She looks down, as if it took her courage to say.

“It is yeah. Our city. All the birthdays in Amsterdam, I love it.”

“Does that mean we’ll do our wedding there too?” She asks and while his heart soars at the prospect, he grips her hand tight, biting the inside of his cheek.

“I told you–” He starts and she laughs at him.

“I know, I’m not allowed to propose. I know.” She tips her head to the side as if to say she wouldn’t. But he can’t take the risk can he? She loves to surprised, whether with a blowie or a surprise lunch, or new lingerie, or with a home cooked meal when he expected to stay in, alone. He wants to make sure she knows that he wants to plan this. Make it as perfect as she deserves. “That’s not where I was going.”

“Okay.”

“Just love that we have a place, s’all.”

“Every place is our place,” he says and he knows. He knows he’s sappy, and whipped and all of those things that are supposed to be bad about being in love. But he doesn’t give a damn.


End file.
